


It's Cold Outside

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Outdoor Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex In A Cave, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Snowed In, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, Vaginal Sex, Yeti - Freeform, abominable snowman, survival sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Yang encounters a massive yeti while seeking shelter from a blizzard in an empty cave
Relationships: Original Female Character/Yeti
Series: Spooky Sex [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	It's Cold Outside

If Yang had known there was a blizzard coming, she would never have elected to go hiking all by herself. At the very least, she would have worn some much warmer clothes. As it was, she figured she was just about doomed.

Her family had just arrived at the ski resort the other day, and yet Yangchen, Yang for short, had already had her fill of skiing – or, more precisely, _trying_ to ski, failing miserably. Sometime after hitting the third tree and nearly breaking her leg trying to keep her skis steady, Yang had called it quits and decided to leave the snow sports to her parents and brothers. Instead, she took her time traversing the many hiking trails weaving in and around the mountains of the resort, far enough away that she didn’t even have to see any skis or snowboards or lifts.

Of course, she hadn’t counted on getting lost while doing so, or running into a freak blizzard.

“How hard is it to mark a trail properly?” the girl wondered aloud as she trudged through the building snow, looking for any semblance of shelter or warmth. The snow was building up fast, already almost to her knees, and she was on the petite side to begin with. It wouldn’t take long for it to overwhelm her.

Yang tried to cover her eyes and face from the blistering cold wind with one of her gloved hands, but it did little good, leaving her nose red and her eyes stinging from the effort. All she saw was white, white, and still more white on the horizon. The ground beneath her feet was sloped and uneven, and the snow only made obstacles in her path harder to see.

Under any other circumstances, Yang would have been dressed rather appropriately: furred boots, black snow leggings, gloves, a thick pink hoodie, and a matching pink snow cap that covered the top of her head but nonetheless (and unfortunately) allowed her long black hair to billow out behind her, though at least her bangs were slick against her forehead. The problem was Yang was dressed for casual snow weather, and certainly not the fierce blizzard that had roared over the mountain without any warning whatsoever.

The girl was actually contemplating turning around and going back the way she came – not the best of ideas considering how far she had already come – when she finally saw something in the distance that _wasn’t_ pure white. Holding her gloved hand over eyes and shivering from the blistering cold, she squinted against the ice and snow to ensure she wasn’t imagining things. Was that what she thought it was?

It was! A cave!

Her hope renewed and her chances of survival bumping up from ‘none’ to ‘slim,’ Yang took off in the direction of the cave, trudging through the knee-deep snow and stumbling over unseen rocks and trees as she did so. It took a while, but she finally made it to the mouth of the cave and then ran inside without a thought, already thankful to be out of the blizzard.

The cave wasn’t particularly deep, the ceiling declining until it met the floor about twenty feet in, but it was more than enough for Yang as she allowed herself a sigh of relief. The cave was still cold, almost freezing to the touch, but it provided her shelter from the ice and wind and allowed her at least time to recuperate. There were sticks and twigs and dead leaves scattered throughout the cave floor, but no visible signs of habitation, which boded well for her; the last thing she wanted was to run into a hibernating bear or some rogue mountain cat.

Still shivering rather violently, the girl found a place towards the back of the cave, away from the wind and ice of the raging blizzard outside, and took a seat, doing her best to ignore how the cold rock of the cave floor chilled her rear. She pulled her knees up to her chest and then hugged them close, keeping her body heat as centered as possible in hopes of warming herself up at least enough to potentially start the trek back.

“S-Should have brought a l-l-lighter,” Yang told herself, already shivering so hard she was having trouble speaking properly. She ran her gloved hand over her lips, hoping they weren’t already turning blue. She _really_ didn’t want to die of hypothermia.

How long Yang sat there in the dark of the cave and watched the blizzard rage beyond, she did not know, only that it seemed to grow dark much too quickly, the thick clouds covering the sky only growing darker and darker as night fell upon the mountain. Yang was well-aware of the fact that night would only bring colder temperatures, and was actually contemplating rubbing a pair of sticks together in hopes of creating a spark or two, knowing deep down it would be no use. She fought to keep herself awake, knowing that falling asleep meant almost certain death.

It was just as Yang was about to resign herself to freezing together in a godforsaken cave that she heard something _big_ crunching through the snow outside the cave. Much too weak to call out or even stand up by this point, the girl could do little but look up stare into the darkness of the night, hoping against hope it was someone coming to rescue her and not a bear.

To both her surprise and horror, it was neither – it was something else entirely.

As Yang watched on in fear, and with more than a little bewilderment, a shaggy white form slowly but powerfully walked right into the mouth of the cave and then sniffed loudly, looking around with a pair of bestial eyes. It looked like some hideous missing link between man and ape, seven feet tall and standing on two legs, but with muscular arms and legs that were both much too long, and a gnarled face more like an ape’s than a man’s. It was covered from head to toe in shaggy white form, thick and warm, and its eyes were a piercing blue in color, so sharp they cut right through the darkness of the night.

Even if Yang hadn’t been of Tibetan descent and grown up on stories of the creatures roaming the Himalayas, she would have known what it was from pop culture alone – a yeti. The abominable snowman. The sasquatch of snow and ice. A legendary creature she had dismissed her entire life, never once believing such a thing was real; and yet, here it was, standing in the mouth of the cave and looking down upon the girl as a beast would look upon its next meal.

 _Great_ , Yang thought to herself despite her fear. _At least I won’t have to freeze to death. Instead, I get to be torn apart and eaten by a yeti. Small miracles._

The yeti opened its mouth, revealing sharpened teeth, some of them bigger than Yang’s fingers, and roared into the cavern loud enough to make the girl close her eyes and cover her ears with her gloved hands. All thought of the cold vanished from her mind as she curled up into a ball and prepared for the end, already feeling the creature’s hot breath on her…

Only…she was still alive.

Yang waited a full minute before she opened her eyes and looked up to find the yeti was not preparing to tear her apart or eat her, but instead seemed to be analyzing her, demonstrating something akin to human intelligence. The great ape-man leaned in and began sniffing all around the girl, testing her scent as though hoping to identify who or what she was. Its eyes darted back and forth, looking her up and down, judging her size and structure.

“Y-Y-You’re…not going to h-h-hurt me?” Yang asked aloud, her violent shivering still messing with her voice. The yeti did not answer – most likely was most likely incapable of doing so – but neither did it roar or attack her, which was a good sign as far as Yang was concerned.

“Ughnn,” the yeti growled or grumbled, its hot breath oddly comforting to the girl considering the freezing cold she had been enduring for what felt like hours. It reached out one of its hands, revealing they were not furred like the rest of its body, though still fairly hairy, revealing pale blue flesh not unlike that of a human. As Yang held her breath, not knowing what the creature intended to do, it ran its thick and hairy hand through her long black hair, stroking it gently and groaning happily. “Nnnnn.”

“O-Okay,” Yang stuttered, not entirely from the cold this time, and more than a little freaked out. Still…she couldn’t say she disliked it. The yeti, for all its ugliness and primitiveness, was at least gentle, and certainly wasn’t harming her.

A moment later, the yeti pulled back, as though startled, as Yang shivered violently, so hard it seemed to shock the abominable snowman. The creature’s piercing blue eyes widened in surprise, and Yang was suddenly afraid she had somehow scared the beast or else angered it.

“S-S-Sorry!” she apologized, not even sure the creature could understand her. She hugged her knees to her chest again and wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to fight the cold permeating every inch of her skin. “J-J-Just so c-c-c-cold…”

As though to verify this simple fact, the yeti extended its hand again and this time placed it gently against Yang’s cheek. The hairy hand was warm compared to the cold of the cave and the blizzard, and the girl was almost sad when it withdrew.

 _What is the matter with me?_ , Yang thought to herself between her violent shivers. _Not only am I apologizing to a damn YETI, but now I miss its touch? The cold must be driving me insane!_

What happened next almost seemed to prove Yang’s hypothesis about her sanity correct. As the girl watched, still shivering and hugging herself tightly to keep warm, the yeti reached into the thick white fur between its legs and pulled out what could only be its thick, abominable cock. It was long and thick, almost as thick as one of Yang’s arms, and the same pale blue as the creature’s hands, albeit still surrounded by wooly white fur. Taking hold of its massive prick, the yeti began stroking itself up and down wildly, jacking itself off, or at the very least trying to get itself hard. It did this with no shame whatsoever, standing right in front of the girl furiously stroking, almost as though it was doing it solely for her.

“Uh, uh, uh…” the yeti grunted bestially as it finally began to achieve an erection despite the blistering cold of the cave and the horrified expression of the girl it was standing in front of. Whether it was a full erection or not, Yang did not know, only that its pale blue cock was now standing straight at attention and so swollen it throbbed in the creature’s hand.

Then, to her horror, the yeti took a step closer to her and began separating her legs. The girl was so shocked (and so cold) that she didn’t even know how to react until she felt its hairy fingers find the hem of her leggings beneath her hoodie and prepare to pull them down.

“N-N-No! No!” Yang finally shouted, pushing the yeti’s hands away and scrambling backwards against the cave wall despite there being little room with which to hide. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked up at the massive ape-man, terrified it would stop at nothing to have her.

And yet…it didn’t. The yeti simply stood there, one hand back to stroking its hardened cock, staring at the girl with clear and evident confusion in its piercing blue eyes.

“Uh?” it grunted, motioning down towards its fat, swollen cock. “Ughh! Uh?”

It took a moment, and even then Yang wasn’t sure she would have realized the yeti’s intent if she hadn’t suddenly felt the heat radiating from the throbbing cock only a couple feet in front of her face. For the first time since she had entered the cave, she wasn’t shivering, nor was she losing feeling in her finger and toes. She wasn’t warm yet, not by any healthy degree, but she was certainly _warmer_ , that much she had to admit.

That’s when it hit her.

“You’re…not trying to mate with me,” she said aloud, speaking slowly as though even she wasn’t sure of what she was saying. “Or, well, you are. But you’re doing it to keep me warm. Aren’t you?”

It made sense once Yang thought about it. She _had_ heard of couples finding themselves stranded in caves and snowed-in cabins that had been forced to share body heat in order to survive. In more than one case, she had even heard of the men and women engaging in intercourse solely for the purpose of keeping each other warm amidst the dangerously cold temperatures. The yeti, it seemed, know such things as a form of instinct, which made sense considering the cold was its natural environment.

The yeti wasn’t trying to force itself on her. It was trying to save her life.

The only question now, was…would Yang let it?

Yang felt a shiver run down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold at the very _thought_ of letting the yeti penetrate her, and not just because of the massive size of its throbbing cock, which already looked like could tear her tiny body in two. It was more ape than man, a beast mimicking humanity, covered in thick white fur and with the piercing blue eyes of a predator and the primitive instincts of a caveman. The yeti was ugly, in almost every way possible, a hulking beast with a dick to match, and the girl gagged just thinking about it.

And yet, as ugly and revolting as the yeti might have been…it was also _warm_.

 _I genuinely might not make it out of this blizzard alive_ , Yang thought to herself with more than a little apprehension, still holding her teeth back from chattering due to the piercing cold. The snow was only piling up farther outside the mouth of the cave, and it would only get colder as the night grew darker. _If I want to survive, I need to stay warm. The yeti is warm, it’s built for this type of weather. It might be the only way._

The yeti simply continued to stare at the girl as she bit her lip and thought over her options, literally weighing whether she would prefer to freeze to death or let herself get fucked by the abominable snowman. The creature’s dick throbbed and pulsed with heat as it stroked it up and down, keeping it swollen and hard in preparation to enter the girl and potentially save her life.

“Fuck it,” Yang finally said to herself, heart sinking into her stomach as she made her choice. “It has to be better than freezing to death…”

With that, the girl shakily stood up in front of the yeti and then took off her furred boots as quickly as she could, conscious of the cold cave floor beneath her socked feet. With her boots removed, she then pulled off her leggings and underwear, gasping as she felt the cold winter air practically pierce her soft flesh, causing her to shiver all the more now that it was caressing her bare cunt and naked ass. Left completely naked from the waist down, Yang at least elected to pull her boots back on; the yeti didn’t need her feet to mate with her, after all, merely that special little area right between her legs.

“Uhhh,” the yeti groaned as it watched the girl take off her leggings, leaving her still in her pink hoodie, snow cap, and furred boots. Its blue eyes seemed to dilate the moment it first saw Yang’s adolescent cunt, its breath growing hotter and its cock throbbing. As much as the creature may have been doing this to save the young girl’s life, it was still a beast at heart, and intended to enjoy the tiny human girl as much as it could.

Swallowing both her fear and disgust, Yang lowered herself back down onto the cave floor and then spread her legs, revealing her bare pussy to the yeti as it growled in pleasure. She reached down and began rubbing herself furiously with a single gloved hand, hoping to warm herself up as best she could before the creature attempted to stuff its monster of cock inside of her. Considering both its length and girth, Yang figured every little bit helped.

“C-C-Come on…” she finally said, looking up at the yeti almost hungrily, her cunt exposed and her legs spread and waiting for him. She was even colder now, with her bare legs and thighs exposed and her bare ass on the freezing floor of the cave, shivering as she waited for the beast to fuck her. “D-D-Do it. P-Please. So c-c-c-cold…”

Yang didn’t know whether the yeti understood her words, but it certainly understood her intentions, and the girl gasped a moment later as the massive ape-man approached her, its presence alone seeming to warm the air around her. Propping herself up with her hands behind her, Yang bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt the yeti position itself between her legs, whimpering as she felt the fat head of its cock pressing against her tiny, little pussy.

It hurt. A lot.

Yang squeezed her eyes closed and bit back a scream as she felt the yeti begin to push itself inside of her, the head of its cock almost as large as the girl’s fist and the rest of its cock as thick as her forearm. The creature was patient, thankfully, and did not force it, instead merely pushing a little bit in at a time, slowly stretching the teenager’s hole wider and wider as she tried to keep her breathing steady, as though giving birth in reverse.

“Huh! Huh! Nnnn! Aahhhh…!” Yang whimpered and groaned as she took more and more of the yeti’s fat cock, having not yet even fully accepted the entirety of its head. It was stretching her painfully wide, and there were tears in her eyes as she began to doubt whether it was even _possible_ for a yeti to mate with a human.

As it turns out, it was entirely possible.

“UHNNN!!” Yang cried out in discomfort as she finally felt the head of the yeti’s cock fully penetrate her, pushing past her tiny opening and burying itself inside of her cunt. She was reduced to taking deep and careful breaths after, having almost felt like she was going to faint just from being stretched open so widely. “Huh! Huh! Oh, god...ohhhh…”

The yeti, as always, was patient, and remarkably gentle, though it groaned with what could only be pleasure as it finally felt the head of its cock buried inside Yang. The human girl was tight, almost impossibly tight, and it hurt the yeti almost as much as it hurt her to feel her delicate insides wrapped around its fat cock and squeezing relentlessly. Nonetheless, it also felt good, and the yeti couldn’t wait to push the rest of its massive meat into the petite teenager.

“Nnnnn…!” Yang groaned a moment later, grimacing and throwing her head back as she felt the yeti finally begin to push in the rest of its cock, still stretching her little cunt wider than ever before.

The girl squeezed her eyes closed as she felt inch after inch of the monster’s dick moving inside her, pushing deeper and deeper towards her womb. Even with the head fully inside her, it continued to stretch her vaginal walls, pushing them far past their limit and making room for the rest of the yeti’s fat cock. And yet still the creature went on, burying more and more of its swollen dick inside of the teenager.

Eventually, the yeti seem to bury itself to the absolute limit, pushing itself so far inside Yang that it literally ran out of room. The girl was a small and delicate thing, after all, not built for yeti mating, and so the creature only managed to bury a little more than half its cock inside her, not that it much minded. Yang, for her part, was still panting and trying to catch her breath, her entire body aching as she felt the head of the yeti’s fat cock literally pressing up against her cervix, deeper inside her than any cock had ever gone or ever would again.

Yang kept her head leaning back, her hands grasping at the cold cave floor below as she tried to adjust to the sensation of literally being so full she could burst. Her cunt was on fire, and her stomach was sore and aching, as though the yeti had found a way to push past her womb and right up into her guts. She was almost afraid to open her eyes and look down at herself but, like all teenagers, the girl’s curiosity eventually got the better of her, and she finally opened her eyes to see how she looked with half a cock of yeti buried inside of her.

“Oh, god…” Yang whispered, her eyes growing wide as dinner plates and her face paling, not because of the cold. She felt lightheaded all of a sudden, as though she might faint. “This can’t be happening…!”

The yeti’s cock was so thick and so long inside the girl that, buried as deeply as it could go with its head pressing up against her sore and stinging cervix, it was literally distending the girl’s belly. Yang fought to catch her breath as she looked down at the massive lump practically poking out of her stomach, a fat cock-sized bulge that extended from the drooling lips of her pussy all the way up to her bellybutton. The yeti’s dick wasn’t just stretching her cunt, it was stretching her abdomen as well, distending her belly and making it look as though there was something living inside her!

Her eyes still wide in horror, Yang reached down and placed a single gloved hand on the bulge in her stomach, as though trying to find the outline of the yeti’s cock inside of her. She gasped as it throbbed at her touch, causing her entire abdomen to shudder in response. Yang didn’t know whether to scream or faint at the sight.

And yet…it was _warm_.

Despite everything, despite the pain and the discomfort and the distention of her abdomen, Yang was finally _warm_. Even with the cold cave floor pressing against her bare buttocks and the piercing winter air caressing her bare legs, the thick fur of the yeti above her and the throbbing heat of its meat buried deep inside of her filled her with an unimaginable warmth. She wasn’t shiver anymore, and she could once again feel all of her fingers and toes, though mostly she felt the yeti’s cock buried in her guts. Despite everything…she was going to survive.

Yang was actually considering thanking the yeti when it finally began to thrust in and out of her, causing to her to cry out and pushing out of her mind any thought but the monstrous pounding she was about to receive. She could feel, with great and painful detail, every inch of the yeti’s swollen meat as it pulled itself back until only the head of its cock was inside the girl before then pushing itself back in, burying as much of its dick inside the teenager as it could before pressing up against her cervix and once again distending her little belly.

“Oh, god, oh, god, oh, _god_ …!” Yang panted and moaned as she continued to look down at herself with wide eyes as she could visibly see the size and shape of the creature’s cock thrusting in and out of her, pushing deep inside of her and causing her stomach to bulge impossibly. Her pussy, already stretched to its limit, struggled to accommodate the yeti’s slow but powerful movements, finding itself wrapped around a cock as thick as the girl’s arm with a swollen cock the side of a human fist.

Eventually, Yang felt her hands begin to slide out from under her and she found herself laying on her back as the yeti took its rightful place above her and began to fuck her properly. Its furry hips slammed into her bare thighs again and again and again, warming her up and pounding its fat cock deeper and deeper into the teenager’s core. She soon found her bare legs curling around the yeti’s thrusting waist, as though wishing to pull it into her deeper still, though the creature was too large for her to fully do so. It slammed into her again and again, driving the breath from her lungs each and every time, and occasionally the girl even felt its huge balls slapping up against her ass on particularly deep thrusts.

Bucking her hips and whining a little as she adjusted to the monstrous pounding she was receiving, Yang hazarded a look up at the yeti leaning over her as it fucked her so thoroughly. The creature was staring right back at the girl with its blue eyes, but it do so gently, almost kindly, as though it was worried about hurting Yang. The thought of such a kind sentiment made the girl smile a little, even as she felt the hot breath of the ape-man upon her face, warming her up but disgusting her at the same time.

“Mmm, mmm, uhnnn…!” she groaned and moaned with every thrust into her little pussy, bucking her hips gently and trying to maintain the yeti’s steady rhythm as it forced the air out of her lungs. Yang looked down on occasion to watch the creature thrust in and out of her, witnessing her stomach bulging unnaturally, as though she could hardly believe such a thing was occurring. “Uh! Uh! Uh, uh, uh! Ohhh…!”

Despite the great deal of pain and discomfort, part of Yang had to admit she was enjoying herself at least a little bit. The yeti was being remarkably patient with her, not going too fast or too hard, and she felt a certain sense of pride at being able to take and pleasure such a monstrous and sizable cock. The sensation of being so thoroughly stuffed full and fucked by a monster twice her size and probably five times her weight was likewise enough to send a shiver of pleasure running down her spine rather than a shiver from the cold.

And, indeed, Yang was most certainly not cold. While she had most likely been on the verge of contracting frostbite before the yeti arrived, now she was so warm that she was sweating and the heat building up inside her made it feel like she was going to explode. The yeti had saved her life, brought her back from the brink of death, and the girl figured the least she could do was lay back and take her pounding like a good girl.

Yang was thus surprised when she felt the yeti stop thrusting in and out of her momentarily, opening her eyes as she watched the yeti lean back a little bit, but without pulling its cock out of her. Startled, the girl gasped a little as she felt the yeti reach down and pick her up by her hips, lifting her off the ground and holding her close as it pushed itself back up onto both feet. Still not entirely sure what was going on, Yang did the only thing she could and quickly wrapped her arms around the yeti’s thick neck as it picked her up, leaving her whimpering as she felt its cock shift inside of her.

Once the yeti was finally standing on its own two feet, Yang found the creature was supporting her by holding onto her ass, its cock still buried deep inside her. Realizing what it wanted, the girl obeyed by tightening her bare legs around its waist, hooking her arms around its thick neck, and practically snuggling into its furry chest. A moment later, the yeti was lifting her up and down on its fat cock, causing the girl to coo and whimper gently as it fucked her standing up.

“Mmmmm,” Yang moaned as she felt the yeti thrust up into her properly, pushing its massive dick deeper and deeper into her young and delicate body, its monstrous girth stretching her impossibly wide. She tightened her legs around its waist and hugged herself close to the beast as it pumped in and out, in and out, in and out, supporting her as easily as an adult would hold a child. “Oh, oh, oh, yes, mmm…!”

“Ughhh,” the yeti groaned happily as it held the girl close and lifted her petite body up and down on its monstrous meat, its own blue eyes closing as it felt wave after wave of pleasure crash over it as a result of the girl’s guts wrapped around it thrusting cock. “Uh! Uh! Grruh!!”

Yang was ashamed to admit it, but the primitive and bestial sounds the yeti made as it slammed into her only served to turn her on even more, causing her to shudder in pleasure as it stretched her wide open. She was surprised to find the idea of being taken by a mythical creature, an ape-man, a hulking beast somehow appealed to her, but she decided to question it later, _much_ later.

And still the yeti went on, thrusting into her slowly but powerfully, stroking her sensitive insides with its swollen blue cock. The girl shuddered and squirmed in pleasure as she tightened herself around the beast, smiling as she snuggled into its furry chest like she was cuddling with a gigantic teddy bear, albeit one with a massive and unforgiving cock. She was warm, so deliciously warm, and despite the deep and aching soreness settling into her lithe body, part of her never wanted this to end. Outside, the blizzard raged on, burying the world in ice and snow and piercing cold wind, but here, in this small but inviting cave, Yang felt more warm and comfortable than she had ever felt in her entire life.

Perhaps it was the warmth, or the thickness of the yeti’s cock, or the gentle care it had shown her, but soon Yang found herself tumbling backwards into her the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced, biting her lip and whining loudly as she felt every muscle in her body tighten at once. Waves upon waves of pleasure crashed upon the half-dressed girl as she took her lover’s monstrous cock, bucking her hips and shuddering in ecstasy as she was consumed by warmth, pure warmth.

Yang’s orgasm seemed to serve as the catalyst for the yeti’s, as it wasn’t long after that the creature began thrusting up into the girl with jerkier and more violent movements, causing her to cry out a little as she felt the head of its cock suddenly pounding against her cervix as though demanding entry to her adolescent womb. A few moments later, the yeti threw its head back and roared powerfully as it unleashed its seed inside the girl.

“GRROOOAARR!!” the yeti bellowed as it tightened its grip on the teenager’s bare buttocks and buried its fat cock as deep inside of her as it could possibly go, horribly distending her stomach and causing her eyes to widen in both pleasure and pain. Burst after burst of fiery hot cream spewed out of the creature’s cock and right into Yang’s fertile womb, filling her in no time and then drooling out of her tight hole around the yeti’s shaft.

“Ohhh…!” Yang moaned as she felt the yeti empty its balls inside her, filling her with so much warmth that she was afraid she was going to faint from the sheer heat of it all. She tightened her legs around the creature’s thrusting waist as it came, desperate to save as much of its lifesaving juices as she could even as great quantities of it overflowed out of her and dripped down to form a puddle on the cave floor below.

Yang gasped again a few moments later when she felt the yeti drop down onto its knees and then lay down its back in the center of the cave, as though resting and preparing to go to sleep for the night. The girl was still impaled on its fat cock as it did this, so that she was practically straddling the beast with its warm seed oozing out of her. Hissing a little, Yang lifted herself up far enough that the yeti’s softening cock finally slide out of her and she was able to collapse onto its furry chest.

“Ughhh, uhnn,” the yeti grunted as it pulled the girl closer, resting one of its massive hands on her bare ass. Yang smiled a little, and wriggled her ass into the yeti’s hand, both for pleasure and for warmth.

“You can say that again,” she mumbled wearily as she reached down and gently began to stroke the yeti’s flaccid cock, not even able to wrap her whole hand around it.

The two laid there until they both slipped away into slumber, with Yang snuggled into the thick fur of the yeti’s chest and its hand covering her bare ass. She would wake up to a small puddle of yeti cum oozing out of her, but that was a problem for the morning. Right now, warm and toasty and held in the arms of her lover, the girl wanted nothing more than to sleep.


End file.
